


Of Course

by orphan_account



Category: Community
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e23 Modern Warfare, Multi, Other, Porn, Porn Battle, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Porn Battle, filling the prompt of Annie/Britta/Jeff and <i>paintball</i>. Set during an alternate 1x23, "Modern Warfare."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course

Annie needs to take a shower. The paint that’s dried on her skin is really starting to itch. And forget about saving these clothes. She thinks she won’t even try to wash them, just throw them in the trash immediately. She’s in her car and halfway home before she realizes she left her Spanish notebook in the study room, right on the table, when the war was declared. Senor Chang has been hinting diabolically about pop quizzes all week. Annie’s not the kind of girl who lets a shattering battle loss ruin her routine, so she decides she needs to study. She turns her car around and heads back to campus.

The campus really does look like a war zone. It’s eerily quiet, even for a library, as Annie moves through the stacks. There are books and papers scattered everywhere. Splashes of brightly colored paint cover every surface. If Annie were a librarian, she would be extremely displeased with the dean tomorrow morning.

Annie expects the study room to be as empty and abandoned as the rest of the campus. Surely, there’s nobody left in the fight. But as she approaches the study room, she hears it, unmistakable: moans and cries, a rhythmic banging. Someone is having sex in the study room. Her first instinct is to turn around and leave, to forget about her notebook and run. Yet somehow, instead, she finds herself moving closer, pressing her nose against the glass windows.

It’s Jeff and Britta. Of course. Who else would it be? Annie tells herself she does care, but the truth is she can barely swallow the sour lump (of disappointment? jealousy?) blocking her throat. Her mouth tastes sour and her eyes are teary, turning Jeff and Britta into a beautiful blur of pale, undulating color.

Annie wipes her eyes. It’s pointless to cry when there’s no one to see her. She’s ready to turn around and leave but can’t do it, can’t look away. Her body is so hot now and she feels like the entirety of her being is concentrated between her legs, melting. She needs to pick something to feel. She can’t be sad or turned on; either choice would be equally pathetic. And then, there it is, like a beacon rising in her chest: anger.

That’s it. She’s done with this but she needs her notebook. Annie is not going to let Jeff and Britta and their nasty study room sexcapades compromise her grades. She’s going in.

She puts all of her strength into throwing the door open. It bangs against the metal frame and Jeff jumps off of Britta, grabbing for something to cover his (impressive, Annie notices) erection.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Britta sits up, still completely nude, moving her hands to her lap to cover her pussy, leaving her breasts fully exposed. Her nipples are smaller and pinker than Annie had expected. (Not that she spends time imagining Britta naked.)

“Don’t mind me,” Annie says, too loudly, each word hot on her breath as it pushes out of her. “I don’t mean to disturb your debauchery. I just came to get my Spanish notebook. The one Jeff is using to cover his crotch.” And then she starts giggling and once she does, it’s like something is loose inside of her and she can’t stop, just laughs and laughs until she can’t breathe.

“Are you okay, Annie?” Britta is saying, her voice all honeyed and concerned.

“I think she’s hyperventilating,” Jeff says and his arm is around her, she can feel the heat coming off of his bare skin. And… Annie looks down.

“You dropped my notebook on the floor,” she whispers. Jeff, in spite of all the drama, is still hard. Her hand shaking a little, Annie touches his cock with just the tips of her fingers. Jeff moans, a sound she never thought she’d hear, his mouth so close to her ear as she closes her hand around him. And then he’s turned her toward him and his mouth is hot and wet on her neck…

“Unfuckingbelievable,” Britta’s voice says from what sounds like a million miles away. “Of course. Of fucking course she just walks in here and you toss me over for her and her naughty little schoolgirl outfits like I’m a piece of trash.”

Jeff’s mouth isn’t on Annie’s skin anymore and she shivers, suddenly cold and empty. “It’s not like that,” Jeff says, his voice wheedling. He tries to pull away but Annie won’t let go of him, his cock still solid in her grip.

“What’s it like then?” And Britta is closer to them now. Annie can see the anger written on her face, her small perfectly shaped breasts, her smooth shaved sex. Before Jeff can gather himself from his befuddled state enough to answer Annie makes a decision.

The hand that’s not holding Jeff, stroking him now, reaches out and brushes against Britta’s breast. “Oh,” Britta says, her voice small and full of wonderment as Annie fingers her nipple. “Oh. Of _course_.”


End file.
